IBA Winners Tournament
The''' International B-Daman Association Winners Tournament''' is a major event In Battle B-Daman. Staff and Production The Winners Tournament is created by the The International B-Daman Association. All Battle Types and Legal System's are produced by the B-Factory and Armada. Vinnie V is the official IBA Announcer. Yamato Delgado is the IBA World Champion Battle B-Daman Qualifications The Winners Tournament is an esteemed and legendary tournament to decide the World B-Daman Champion. The qualifications require preliminary round where sixteen players that would qualify must score a certain amount of points in a Shoot The Gap Challenge. Immediate Qualifiers were Terry McScotty, Wen Yong Fa and Li Yong Fa, Enjyu and Grey Michael Vincent. Other challengers like Yamato Delgado who scored a low score would have to participate in an elimination round. The two in 16th place in this case being Castieo and Yamato Delgado would have to face off in an Ultimate Strike Challenge. The winner is Yamato who proceeds to the next round. First Round The next matches would break down the competitors in the final eight. Each player would have one opponent who they would face in a special B-Daman Invasion match. The special condition about with match is they would play atop a hanging stage while standing on small hammock like stands. These are the following match ups and their outcomes. *Yamato Delgado vs Bull Borgnine **Winner: Yamato Delgado *Grey Michael Vincent vs Micky Mookers **Winner: Grey Michael Vincent *Wen Yong Fa vs Sae **Winner: Wen Yong Fa *Enjyu vs Berkhart **Winner: Enjyu *Zorna vs Unknown Opponent **Winner: Zorna *Nacra vs Unknown Opponent **Nacra *Sigma vs Green Bug Man **Winner: Sigma *Terry McScotty vs Li Yong Fa **Winner: Terry McScotty Elite Eight The Tournament is now narrowed down to the Elite Eight. A list of the final eight B-Da Players who will face each other to decide who will advance to the Semi-Finals. The match type for the Elite Eight would be a head to head ultimate strike where one opponent must knock all of their opponents pins over.Unknown to officials Sigma was knocked unconscious and replaced by Liena Grace Vincent who would continue under his Alias. These are the following match ups and their outcomes: *Yamato Delgado vs Grey Michael Vincent **Winner: Yamato Delgado *Wen Yong Fa vs Zorna **Winner: Wen Yong Fa *Terry McScotty vs Sigma (Liena Grace Vincent) **Winner: Liena Grace Vincent *Enjyu vs Nacra **Winner: Enjyu Semi-Finals The Tournament is at the semi finals and now will decide the two B-Da Players that will head to the finals. The match type for the Semi-Finals would be Power Alley a match type where players would race to the top of a tower using their B-Daman to score points and get their faster. Liena Grace Vincent would give up her spot to her brother Grey Michael Vincent who would compete once again in the tournament. These are the following match ups and their outcomes: *Yamato Delgado vs Grey Michael Vincent **Winner: Yamato Delgado *Enjyu vs Wen Yong Fa **Winner: Enjyu IBA World Championship Finals The Tournament is at its final round where the final two players would face each other in a Direct Hit Battle to decide the World Champion. The final two undefeated contestants would be Yamato Delgado and Enjyu. *Yamato Delgado vs Enjyu **Winner: Yamato Delgado IBA World Champion: Yamato Delgado Yamato Delgado is the winner and esteemed champion of the IBA. Yamato would further be recognized as the best B-Da Player in the world and as world champion. Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Events Category:Tournaments